This invention relates to systems for providing both mooring facilities as well as fluid product exchange facilities with ships, and more particularly to improvements therein.
In some presently constructed mooring terminals the fluid swivels are placed below the buoy or designed as an integral part of the lower portion of the buoy itself, in order to keep the end of the hoses underwater below the waves, which cause hose damage. Where a column is used for a mooring terminal, the fluid swivel is also maintained underwater for the same reasons. In these arrangements the accessibility of the swivel for the purpose of periodic maintenance or repair is greatly reduced, requiring the removal of the buoy or limiting the number of components that can be replaced. Since the swivels do require occasional repair, the costs of maintenance can be high for these swivel types. While fluid swivels on buoys which support them out of the water are more readily accessible, the buoy cannot be used while a fluid swivel is being repaired.